i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Meng Hao
|status=Alive |age=3000+ |species=Human (Previously) Demon (Currently) |gender= |hair_color=*Black (Originally) Violet (Demon) Crimson (After transcending) |eye_color=Black (Originally) Red (Demon) Violet Eyes and Red Pupils (After transcending) |spouse=Xu Qing (Wife) Yan'er (Wife from Ninth Reincarnation) |family=Perfect (Daughter from Ninth Reincarnation) Fang Clan Meng Clan Fang Xiufeng (Father) Meng Li (Mother) Fang Yu (Sister) Grandma Meng Grandpa Meng Grandma Fang Fang Hehai (Grandfather) Ke Jiusi (Foster Brother) Ke Yunhai (Foster Father) |master(s)=Grandmaster Pill Demon (Alchemy) Noble Ran |disciple= |allies=Lord Fifth Ultimate Vexation Bloody Mastiff Grandmaster Pill Demon Fang Clan Patriarch Reliance Blood Demon Shui Dongliu Sea Dream |friends=Chen Fan Li Fugui Wang Youcai Patriarch Song Guyiding Tri’rain Han Shan Zhixiang Han Qinglei Chu Yuyan Yuwen Jian Lin Cong Dao Heaven |enemies=Ji Dongyang Ninth Sea Lord White 33 Heavens Xuan Fang Mythdragon Dao Fang Immortal God Continent Devil Realm Allheaven Han Bei |occupation(s)=Ninth Generation Demon Sealer Sole Heir of the Reliance Sect Successor of Blood Immortal Legacy Blood Prince of Blood Demon Sect Successor to Blood Demon Grand Magic Successor to One Thought Stellar Transformation Crown Prince of the Fang Clan 13th in the Echelon Successor to the Three Great Daoist Societies Lord of the Dao of Alchemy of the Fang Clan Eternal Patriarch of the Allheaven Fang Clan Crown Prince of the Mountain and Sea Realm Lord of the Mountain and Sea Realm Demon Sovereign of Meng Hao's Realm Demon of the Vast Expanse Ninth Paragon of the Vast Expanse School Ruler of Ninth sect of the Vast Expanse School |affiliation(s)=League Of Demon Sealers Fang Clan First Bloodline of the Meng Clan Mountain and Sea Realm Vast Expanse School Ninth Sect of the Vast Expanse School Mountain and Sea Butterfly |sect(s)=Reliance Sect (Disbanded) Violet Fate Sect (Forsaken) Blood Demon Sect (Blood Prince) Nine Seas God World Immortal Ancient Daoist Rite Temple Sublime Flow Sword Grotto Righteous Noble Sect (Briefly) Vast Expanse School |ve=Mountain and Sea Realm Planet Vast Expanse |planet=East Victory (Born) South Heaven (Raised) Planet Vast Expanse |mas=Ninth Mountain and Sea |cultivation_base=Half-step Ancestor Realm (Demon) |combat=Half-step Ancestor Realm (Demon) |fleshly_body= |novel=Book 1, Chapter 1 |disciple(s) = Yan’er (Chu Yuyan) as Clone Fang Mu|Name = }} Meng Hao (孟浩) is the main protagonist of I Shall Seal the Heavens. He who was once a young scholar in Yunjie country, who had failed the imperial exams for a third year. Sitting on Mount Daqing he was kidnapped and brought to a sect of immortal cultivators by his future beloved, Xu Qing. Appearance Normal Handsome beyond compare with eyes that seem like stars, his looks are often described as 'otherworldly', 'a dragon among men'. He is tall and once had a swarthy skin but after he achieved a gold core during his ascension to Core Formation, his skin transformed to a fair, jade-like complexion. After becoming The Demon He kept his normal appearance except black veins were running through out his entire body, along with his hair growing incredibly long. His eyes where also turned crimson; They were like gemstones, but if you looked at them long enough, they seemed like seas of blood. His hair turned violet after his roots turned red. After transcending Transcending, his hair turned crimson with violet eyes and red pupils. He looked the same as he was before he transformed into a demon. Though he's always been young-looking, all traces of age disappeared from his body. Background Meng Hao was born on Planet East Victory in the Fang Clan. He was born with a Nirvana Brand, which is a Heaven-defying daoist magic of the Fang Clan that allows Nirvanic Rebirth up to four times. To undergo Nirvanic Rebirth it requires a deep cultivation base, as well as a very pure Fang clan bloodline, but Meng Hao on his seventh birthday under went Nirvanic Rebirth, reverting him back into a baby to be born again, while also producing a Nirvana Fruit. He underwent Nirvanic Rebirth two times before Shui Dongliu came to Meng Hao's parents and told them that if they guard Planet South Heaven for 100,000 years and to not interfere with Meng Hao's Karma until he reaches the Dao Seeking Stage then Meng Hao would have a chance of surviving. Meng Hao's parents left him before his seventh birth day. He lived in Yunjie County, which laid at the foot of the mountain. He had a dream of becoming an official. History Book 1 Meng Hao stood on top of the mountain after failing the exam yet again. He was pondering on what was he going to do with his life when he heard Wang Youcai shouting for help. He claimed to have been captured with other people by a flying woman. Meng Hao decided to help them but then suddenly the mysterious woman appeared. She said that she was one person short so she kidnapped him as well. They then flew to the outer parts of the Reliance Sect and started working as servants for Immortals. There Meng Hao got his Qi Condensation Manual which contained basic information about the sect and cultivation tips. He started living with a 12/13 year old chubby boy, son of a Lord which Meng Hao calls him "Fatty". Meng Hao was working during day and cultivating during night. Meanwhile he befriended Fatty using fried chicken. After 4 months he finally reached the first level of Qi Condensation and was promoted to Outer Sect. He is bestowed with a house, a green robe, a spirit tablet, and a bag of holding. The spirit tablet allowed him enter the Treasure Pavilion to retrieve a magic item. He was tricked into picking a seemingly useless Copper Mirror. The next morning was Pill Distribution Day. His Master Uncle Shangguan and two Inner Sect Disciples were in charge of handing out pills and Spirit Stones. One of the Inner Sect Disciples was Xu Qing, the woman that brought him to the Sect. Meng Hao was supposed to get a Dry Spirit Pill as a reward for recent promotion. Realizing that this treasure will only bring him trouble, he decided to gift it to Elder Sister Xu as a gratification for letting him start a new life. She accepted the pill and lent him Immortal's Cave that she used to live in. After entering the cave he discover a Spirit Spring. When he finished absorbing energy accumulated by spirit spring Meng Hao went out to hunt some chickens. Unexpectedly the Copper Mirror exploded the butt of the chicken. After carrying out a few tests he realized that his Magical Treasure could explode the butt of any creature that had fur, even Demonic Beasts. Finished with exploration of nearby area he went back to his cave and consumed a Spirit Condensation Pill and a Demonic Core he broke through to second level of Qi Condensation. He noticed the disappearance of a Spirit Stone and a new Demonic Core, that lead him to conclusion that his Copper Mirror can duplicate items in exchange for Spirit Stones. Upon reaching second level of Qi Condensation one can learn to use Immortal Skills. Meng Hao decided to learn Flame Serpent Art. After a failure in learning the skill he started hunting for Demonic Beasts. One month passed. He learned the Flame Serpent and killed a bear-shaped demonic beast. Later it was time for his second Pill Distribution Day. After getting monthly resources Zhao Wugang tried to take Meng Hao's cave and items. He transformed using Were-demon skill into a furry monster. Noticing the transformation Meng Hao killed him using Copper Mirror. Zhao Wugang's bag of holding contained eight Spirit Stones, seven Spirit Condensing Pills and a bone fragment covered with strange symbols. With the help of Spirit Stones and Copper Mirror Meng Hao broke into the peak of the third level of Qi Condensation. He started a Pill Cultivation Workshop Outlet in the Public Zone. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alchemist Category:True Immortal Category:Ancient Realm Category:Dao Corroboration Category:100-123 Immortal Merdians Category:25-33 Soul Lamps Category:Allheaven bloodline Category:Allheaven Clans/Characters Category:Reliance Sect/Characters Category:Reliance Sect/Affiliation Category:League of Demon Sealers/Affiliation Category:League of Demon Sealers/Characters Category:Fleshly Body Cultivators Category:Blood Demon Sect/Characters Category:Violet Fate Sect/East Pill Division/Characters Category:Meng Clan/First bloodline/Characters Category:Fang Clan/Characters Category:Fang Clan/Affiliations Category:Righteous Noble Sect/Characters Category:State of Zhao/Characters Category:Mount Daqing/Characters Category:Southern Domain/Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Planet East Victory/Characters Category:Vast Expanse School/Ninth Sect/Characters Category:Vast Expanse School/Characters Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Lord of the Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Fourth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Three Great Doaist Societies/Affiliations Category:Three Great Doaist Societies/Characters Category:Immortal Ancient Daoist Rite Temple/Affiliations Category:Immortal Ancient Daoist Rite Temple/Characters Category:Nine Seas God World/Characters Category:Nine Seas God World/Affiliations Category:Sublime Flow Sword Grotto/Affiliations Category:Sublime Flow Sword Grotto/Characters Category:Grand Dragoneers Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Father Category:Transcendors